


this question weighs heavy in my mouth

by Amymel86



Series: finding my voice [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Speech Disorders, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Heeeey everybody! Thank you so so much for the overwhelming response to the previous drabble in this series! Honestly, I'm blown away by the love you guys have shown this au, so thank you so much!Here's another drabble for the free day.... and I MIGHT  be workin' on something extra for this Jon and Sansa which I'll post as soon as I have time to finish it. Apart from that, I'll be returning to Redamancy for those of you who follow that one 😊💜





	this question weighs heavy in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey everybody! Thank you so so much for the overwhelming response to the previous drabble in this series! Honestly, I'm blown away by the love you guys have shown this au, so thank you so much!
> 
> Here's another drabble for the free day.... and I MIGHT be workin' on something extra for this Jon and Sansa which I'll post as soon as I have time to finish it. Apart from that, I'll be returning to Redamancy for those of you who follow that one 😊💜

Jon has never asked a girl out on a date before. He's never had to ask, the girls have always just approached him and taken what they wanted before leaving the 'silent freak', feeling used in his bed. But that wasn't even dating, so Jon reckons he shouldn't think to compare it.

Where would he even take Sansa out on a date? He has very little money right now and quite frankly, he feels a little lost. This is all new to him and he might as well be a nervous teen and not the 26 year old man that he actually is.

They'd started their course together. The local college offered a discounts program where individuals with certain circumstances were given a chunk of their course fee back providing they completed the course (the amount was almost doubled should you go on to book another course). As it turns out, being an ex-con who was trying to better himself wasn't on their list to qualify.

But Sansa had encouraged Jon to push for that discounts program, and it had been her he was thinking of when he stammered and stuttered his practiced speech in that interview, trying to convince a stuffy looking man that he was worthy of consideration. She'd helped him go over how best to argue for himself too.

And it had worked.

Jon's not sure if he'll end up going on to study counselling any further, he doesn't know if he'll be able conquer his speech impediment to be able to be any good at it. But one thing he does know is that when he gets that fee reimbursement, he's taking Sansa some place nice.

For now though, it might only be an autumnal hike up to the old Winterfell Castle ruins. The view if the Wolfswood is pretty from up there, and he could pack a thermos of hot chocolate to keep them warm.

Is that lame?

He's reminded of just a few weeks ago, when Sansa had asked him to come with her to get her tattoo cover-up. She'd mentioned something about wanting him to ink the design onto her skin, but Jon hadn't been confident enough for that. He'd hate to fuck it up. It's one thing to sketch with pencil and paper, where you can erase a wrong mark, or make an errant curve disappear, but a tattoo? That shit's for life.

Sansa had grit her teeth and gripped his hand tightly. The tattoo artist mistakenly referred to Jon as her boyfriend. She hadn't corrected the man, but he supposes she was focussing more on the pain more than anything else. Jon won't pretend that 'boyfriend' had a nice ring to it.

He taps the eraser end of his pencil on his notebook. Sansa is sat across from him and The Wolf Pack's doors have been locked for the night. His notes on yesterday's lecture about group therapy are blurring and jumbling together before his eyes. He can't concentrate with this question resting heavy on his tongue.

"Can I cross reference my notes with yours?" Sansa asks, and Jon seizes his opportunity.

"Sure," he says, quickly scribbling an addition to the end of his notes.

_Can I take you on a date sometime?_

Passing his notebook over to Sansa, Jon waits while trying not to hold his breath. The moment she comes to the end of his scribblings and reads his question is obvious. She inhales, short and soft, and the corner of her mouth creeps upward in a smile. "Why didn't you just ask me?" She says, looking up at him through her lashes.

Jon's cheeks burn under her gaze. He reaches over to tap his notebook still laid out in front of her. "I did."

"Out loud," she clarified with an amused twitch of her lips.

"I didn't want to stutter that particular qu-qu-" Jon gulps, hoping the swallowing might hell dislodge the tricky word. "-qu-qu-question."

Sansa shakes her head whilst wearing a soft smile for him. "You can stutter anything with me, Jon." She reaches across the table, placing her hand on his. "It makes no difference. I hope you know that." 

Not for the first time, Jon wonders what he's done to deserve a friend like Sansa Stark? Something good, and right, he knows that much.

He tears his eyes from her deep gaze and clears his throat in an attempt to stop the rising emotion. "Um, w-w-w-would you?" He looks up to her to see Sansa's brows are raised, encouraging him on. "-m-maybe... want to... go on a d-... on a d-" This is the worst he's been with her for a while. 

_Breathe. Just breathe._

"-on a d-date... with me?"

She beams that special sort of Sansa smile at him then - the kind of smile that you can't help but return. 

"I'd like that," she tells him. "I'd like that a lot."

"Me t-too," Jon manages to say through his enormous grin.


End file.
